


Wanna Be Beside You Now

by RushingHeadlong



Series: October Drabbles [1]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex, blink-and-you'll-miss-it mention of drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RushingHeadlong/pseuds/RushingHeadlong
Summary: Jim receives a call one night when Freddie is away.
Relationships: Jim Hutton/Freddie Mercury
Series: October Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982713
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Wanna Be Beside You Now

“Jim?” The light coming in from the hallway feels blindingly bright as Jim blinks his eyes and squints at the silhouette in the doorway. “Sorry to bother you. Freddie’s called, he wants to talk to you.”

“‘s fine, I wasn’t asleep yet,” Jim says around as a yawn as he sits up. “Is everything okay though?”

“Yeah, he’s alright. Just a little drunk and lonely, from the sound of things,” Phoebe tells him.

Jim rolls his eyes. He’d offered to go with Freddie, but his boyfriend had insisted that he’d be fine for the two days he’d be out of town. “Right, well, I’ll see what he wants then. Thanks, Phoebe.”

He rolls over in bed and fumbles for the phone on the far nightstand. “Hello?”

“Jim, dear, there you are! Where on earth have you been?”

There’s the quiet click of the other line being hung up as Jim says, “In London, where you told me to stay.”

Freddie huffs. “Well next time don’t listen to a word I say. I want you to come along with me, wherever I go.”

“Alright, Freddie,” Jim agrees with a faint smile. Freddie is definitely drunk but it sounds like that’s all that he is. The mile-a-minute talking that comes out when he takes cocaine isn’t there, and there’s no background noise coming through the call which hopefully means he isn’t still out at a club somewhere. “Where are you? Back at the hotel?”

Freddie hums in agreement. “Yeah. I’m in my bed, wishing you were here with me…”

There’s a rustle of blankets and then a quiet sigh, the sort of noise that Jim might have overlooked before he became intimately familiar with what Freddie Mercury sounds like in bed. “Is that all you’re doing, then?” he asks in a low, knowing voice.

“Mm, not exactly,” Freddie says, followed by a soft gasp. “I _really_ wish you were here with me…”

“Yeah? You want me to be there touching you instead, is that it?” Jim says. He lets one hand drift south to palm his cock through his boxers. He’s not hard yet, since unlike Freddie he didn’t know that this is where the phone call was going to end up, but he’s quickly getting there with the way Freddie is panting quietly in his ear.

“Yeah,” Freddie breathes. “Want your hands on me, want- _oh_ \- want you stroking my cock…”

“I’d do more than just that if I was there. A whole hotel room to ourselves, you can bet I’d take my time with you.” Jim can picture it now, Freddie naked and spread out on the bed beneath him as Jim slowly worked him open. He slides his hand into his boxers and groans as he starts to stroke himself.

Freddie moans down the phone line and Jim knows that if he’s not going to last long if Freddie keeps sounding like that. “Jim, please, please keep talking,” Freddie says with another gasp. If Jim strains to listen he almost thinks he can hear the sound of Freddie stripping his dick; he probably can’t, but that doesn’t stop precome from beading at the tip of his cock at the thought.

“You want me to keep talking? Keep telling you all the things I’d do if I was there?” Jim says, almost in a growl, as he keeps stroking himself. “I’d have you hold your legs up while I get you nice and open for my cock. You always start squirming and get impatient after I get two fingers in you, but I’d make you take at least three before I pushed my cock inside you instead. You wouldn’t be able to touch yourself, not while you’re holding your legs, so I could fuck you exactly like I want, and if you could hold off on coming until I do then I’d finger you again while sucking you off-”

Freddie cries out loudly as he comes and Jim is caught off-guard as his own orgasm slams into him. He tries to stay quiet enough so that Joe and Phoebe can’t hear him, but he still groans into the phone as he fucks up into his fist, wringing out every last bit of pleasure that he can.

Jim can hear Freddie breathing heavily down the phoneline as he catches his breath, and once Jim has some of his wits back he says, “So I guess you wouldn’t have been able to hold off on coming, huh?”

“Oh, fuck off.”

He sounds properly tired now but Jim can still hear the smile in his voice, and suddenly Jim misses him so much that it makes his entire chest ache. “I miss you, Freddie,” he says softly. “And I do wish I was there.”

“Miss you too,” Freddie mumbles.

It’s only a few moments later that Jim hears the sound of soft breathing that tells him that Freddie has fallen asleep, but it takes a few minutes longer before Jim can bring himself to hang up the phone and try to go to sleep himself.


End file.
